Giving Back
by xXFieryPassionXx
Summary: Korra just wants to give back what Mako and Bolin never got growing up. Help.


A/N: Here's another little prompt that I thought of. Remember how in Book 1 where Mako and Korra are searching for Bolin and there laying against Naga under that (wonderful, gorgeous plant that gave us all the feels :p ) tree. There Mako decides to tell Korra about how he lost his parents and how they lived on the streets undoubtedly fending for food and shelter. Yea well what if Korra had felt so bad that she had ended up wanting to help those kids who had the misfortune of living a life shelterless and without the care of others. Giving back the help that Mako and Bolin never got.

Korra pulled her parka closer to her body as she trudged across the newly fallen snow that littered the streets. She may have lived her whole life in the South Pole up until a few months ago, but the wind still caused an uncomfortable shiver to rack her body with every step she took. The signs of the upcoming winter ever present. Although, yesterday had been a shock to all when a major white out came out of nowhere leaving pedestrians no choice but to stay in their homes.

From what she had heard this was by far the worst storm Republic City had encountered in years. She had snorted to her herself then. This was nothing compared to the snow storms at home, where they were brutal. Lasting days at a time and the temperatures below freezing, leaving you numb to the bone. If you weren't careful there was an undoubtable chance that you could get frostbite and that was often unable to be healed no matter how many healing sessions took place.

She was thankful that much of the storm had calmed during the night. Leaving behind strong winds that bit at your skin and a good three feet of snow from what she could tell. These conditions she could handle for her trip to Republic City's park. Her nap sack weighing heavily against her back and shoulders - Providing little protection against the harsh winds but it was worth it.

Rounding the corner towards 6th Avenue she continued onwards not needing to turn anytime soon. If she squinted hard enough she could see the steps of the stone arched bridge that went over the pond. Good. If she could recognize the bridge that meant she was on the right path. She hadn't done much exploring of the city airbending and pro bending training took up a good portion of her time. Not to mention the growth of Amon's revolution and the unsteady riots of non-benders. So the tour of the city had been put on hold.

The only reason she remembered where the park was now, was because of her's and Mako frantic searching of Bolin all those nights ago. Even her direction of where she was going now were a bit vague. She hadn't had much time to pay attention that night to where she was going or what street she was on. Her only thought had been to find Bolin.

Her attention was drew to the commotion next to her. She turned her head towards the yells, the hairs on the nape of her neck standing on end ready and alert for the potential trouble she may run into. Under closer observation she noticed both waterbenders and firebenders clearing away the snow. Waterbending the snow away from the roads and sidewalks into what looked like a huge metal tank. Fire was being added into the mix, melting away the snow into a pool of liquid. Before it was once again lifted by the waterbenders into another tank in the back of a big vehicle. Leaving behind ice free roads and sidewalks. The yells she had noticed had come from a fellow member of the group who was currently standing apart from the rest of them. From what she could tell, the boy had been drenched from head to toe in freezing ice water. Others were laughing. She smiled continuing on her way. Even with everything going on people were still having fun.

Another rush of cool air swept through the streets piercing the skin not covered by her clothes. Despite the ever growing need to turn around right then and make her way back towards Air Temple Island where a warm bed awaited her, she couldn't bring herself to do so. Cold air be damned. She was going. Two more blocks until she reached the park.

Ever since she had found out about what Mako and Bolin went through growing up, it's been at the forefront of her mind among other things. It made her appreciate her childhood even more.

She knew her life hadn't been perfect. Having to have been forced to live in the compound under constant watch since the day she was five prevented her from having any normalcy in her life. Like the fact that she grew up with no friends. Well except maybe Naga but she was a polar bear dog not an actual human being in which she could have actual conversations with. Not to mention only being able to visit her parents every two weeks. Whereas normal families were able to see one another every day. Nothing but training and studying for 9 hours a day sometimes even up to 12 hours. Leaving her to collapse in bed with sore muscles and and a headache from all the facts they had drilled into her that day. Yet she was fortunate. She had food in her belly, a roof over her head and people who cared about her. Although "caring" could be considered a strong word for her relationship between the White Lotus.

She wasn't stupid. If it weren't for the "Avatar" title tied to her name. Not one of them would have even given her the time of day.

Mako and Bolin's life on the other hand had been completely different. From the stories Bolin had told her some nights ago, she knew enough that their parents were a loving couple who had cherished their boys like no other. They weren't rich by any means but when they could, they would spoil them with sweets and the toys they desired but nothing compared to the walks the four would take. Every Friday afternoon, after their father got out of work they would make the journey to the park four blocks down where they would spend time with one another for the entire day. They had everything they could have ever wanted and it was all snatched away in a matter of seconds by the hands of another.

She had been living in the compound for nearly two years when eight year old Mako and six year old Bolin had lost their parents. Leaving them to the streets with no one to care for them. They'd go days without food in the beginning, Bolin had told her. Too scared to do much of anything that was considered stealing. It wasn't until little Bolin was unable to walk without dizzy spells and sharp pains stabbing his stomach. Each like a needle poking and prodding him as deep as they could go, reminding him of his hunger. Mako became a thief after that. Vowing to uphold his promise to his parents to take care of his brother by any means necessary, the last words spoken between mother and son before her life drained away bringing the last of her breath along with it.

She of course had been mortified by these stories, Having ended up letting a tear or two escape that night. They had come to her in a big hug. Ever since then she felt as if ther friendship had grown ten times stronger. Even her fights with Mako had lessened but only by a smidge.

If she hadn't broken away from her thoughts when she did she would have smacked right into the pole right on the corner of Republic City park. Flustered from her lack of attention she made her way across the bridge towards the far end of the park in an area highly secluded from the trees surrounding it. As she got closer she could hear the tiny whispers of children nearby come to a halt. She didn't even have to walk two feet into the wooded area before she was pounced on. Screams of her name in childish banter echoing in her ears.

She laughed as she sat up.

"Korra! How are you" asked the eldest of the group. Zara had been living on the streets for almost 4 years now making her 14 years old to date,

"We're so glad you showed up we were afraid you wouldn't" came from two twins. The boys were only 9 when they were kicked to the curb by their alcoholic father.

"It's so cold" mumbled Yanaqua **(Yuh - knock - uh).** She was only seven.

"Do you have any food" was said by the youngest and quietest of them all, Suzuki. She was only 5 her brother Hami, four years older than her. They had witnessed their mother being brutally murdered by the man they called father. He was long gone before the police could even pin any evidence against him.

"You're in luck Zu-Zu" korra replied happily pulling her sack from off her back and laying it on the ground before her. Unwrapping the tie she grabbed 5 paper bags, each filled with cooked fish, a loaf of bread and seal jerky. More than enough to last them a good 3 to 4 days.

"Here take these," handing each bag to the kids before her, "I'm going to make you guys a mini fort for now okay, that way you won't be so cold". While the kids sorted through their supplies she walked further into the dense forest. Twigs snapping under her weight. She wanted to make the shelter s fr away from sight as possible. Not wanting the kids to have to worry whether a cop or a nearby pedestrian would find them.

Believing she was far enough in, she raised her arms up above her head bringing up two large pieces of earth before bringing her hands together causing the rocky earth to form uniter in a perfect U-shape. Creating something similar to that of her hut at home.

Stepping inside she formed a circle within the center of the small hut, pushing down enough to create a pit where a fire could be made. Now all that was left to do was find some decent sized sticks, the bigger the better.

She had managed to find a good load of them along with the help of the kids.

"I'm going to start you guys a fire okay, so why don't you go gather some more and put them by the door that way you won't run out."

With a nod of their heads they ran off. Not before she heard them bet on who could get the most sticks.

She chuckled before making her way back into the hut sticks in hand. Dropping them into the pit below she bent down to light it, creating a small fire in her palm.

Before she could light it she felt a tug on her parka.

"Miss Korra"

There was little Suzuki standing behind her. A frown written across her face.

"Hi, Zu-Zu" she said sweetly, pulling the little girl in her lap, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Korra brushed away the hair from her face and began to tie back her, weaving her thick black hair into a braid. To her surprise the little girl held out her palms producing a weak flame.

"Daddy is a firebender and Hami told me he was a bad man does that make me bad too?" Suzuki asked turning to stare up at Korra.

She gasped,"Spirits no! Zu Zu dont you ever think that okay!" She must have startled the girl with the outburst because tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell like that. I just… Zu-Zu your father was a horrible man yes but that does not mean it was because he was a firebender. Look at me for example. You've seen me make fire does that make me a bad person?"

"No"

"Then that does make you one either, okay? This is a good thing. I'll have to teach you or have Yanaqua give you lessons on firebending."

"Promise?"

"I promise"

Suzuki jumped from her lap to wrap her tiny arms around Korra's neck.

Korra returned the hug wrapping her arms tightly around her small frame before pulling away.

"I want you to be careful with that fire of yours okay. Only practice with someone with you never by yourself. Fire can be beautiful and a necessity but it also can be dangerous without the proper training."

"Okay"

Turning to the task at hand bringing the girl with her.

"Do you want to start the fire?"

Suzuki nodded her head vigorously, eyes shining with excitement as she dropped to her knees in front of the pit.

"Okay okay slow down a sec"

"First make a flame in your hands"

She watched as the girls eyebrows knitted together in concentration, a pout on her lips. She managed to produce a weak flame a few seconds later, her pout forming into a bright smile.

"Now I want you to keep the flame but i want you to push your arm out towards the pit."

It took several tries because each time she'd move the flame would go out. By her 4th attempt she managed to make a small jet of stream, lighting the twigs and enveloping them in the warmth of the fire.

"Yay I did it Kor Kor" Suzuki exclaimed jumping around the hut.

"What's going on?"

The two turned to find the rest of the group huddled by the door, eyebrows raised in Suzuki's direction.

"I made fire bubba! I really did! Ask Kor!"

Korra stayed with the kids a little longer, addicted to the all round excitement in the air over Suzuki's accomplishment. Not wanting to deal with Tenzin's scrutiny of her whereabouts for the remainder of the night she hugged them all before making her way back towards Air Temple Island.

There was something about helping those around her that left her at peace. A satisfaction knowing that despite the rough patches people were going through she was able to bring a light to their eyes that had been lost for so long. Hidden deep within them as a way of protecting themselves. They were the unfortunate, the lost. Not some useless thing to be left in the dust. All they needed was one push in the right direction and Korra was more than happy to help in any way she could.

Another blast of cold wind smacked her in the face. She groaned as the icy blast bit at her skin. She couldn't wait to get home.


End file.
